


To the Future

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Coming Out, Instagram Live, Kit Purrson - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: After winning the Cup, Jack knows it's the right time. When fans start watch his Instagram live, they don't know what to expect, but a marriage proposal to Kent Parson was never on the list of possibilities.





	To the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_rocket_frost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_rocket_frost/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, blue_rocket_frost! I hope this is to your liking! <3

Jack hits the button and steels himself. He's sure of what he's doing. After thinking this over for the past year, Jack knows Kent will be more than okay with this and PR might even thank him, depending on how clean they keep their language. He's used Instagram Live a few times on roadies or hanging with the guys, but that's it--never for anything personal, let alone one of the most substantial moments of his life. 

 

He talks to the first handful of people to join in while he brews the coffee and checks on the waffle iron. Most of people are asking if he's hungover from the parties last night. 

 

"No, no. I know how to pace myself," he tells them in a low tone. He doesn't want Kent to hear him and wake up before his breakfast is ready. "Though, I have no idea how Tater’s doing."

 

When the last ding of a perfectly cooked waffle sounds, over 5,000 people have joined the live. The number takes him surprised. Sure, he's seen the numbers get pretty high when he's with the team, but he figured his fans would be sleeping off their own hangovers after celebrating the Falcs' Cup win last night. It's a good thing, though. The more people see the first, the better...he hopes. 

 

"Alright," he whispers and looks seriously into the camera. "I'm going to go wake up Parse. If you can sit through him grumbling about sleeping in, you'll be in for a real surprise. He doesn't know you're here, so shhh." 

 

He places the food, carafe, mugs, and phone on a tray. He's careful when walking down the hallway back to the bedroom not to trip over Kit, who once she realized Jack was up wanted to be fed immediately. 

 

Once in the bedroom, Jack places the tray down gently on the foot of the bed, far from where Kent's legs are sprawled out, taking up Jack's warm space. He picks up the phone, holding a finger to his lips before switching the camera, so everyone could see Kent's rumpled hair and mountain of blankets he's currently snuggling. Kit jumps up and tries to get Jack's attention before she notices the waffles. He dives to stop her from taking a nibble out of one. 

 

The chat on the Live is streaming by so fast, he can't read a word. Once Kit was in few, the flurry of hearts for Kent became a snow storm. Jack shows them his crossed fingers and quickly flashes them platinum band, holding back a smile. Before he can syke himself out reading responses, he sets the phone in a stand on the bedside table, facing it towards Kent. 

 

Jack climbs on the bed gently, not wanting to spill the coffee nor the syrup. He settles in near the center of the bed after nudging Kent's knee out of the way. He reaches back to the tray, picking up the carafe and a mug. He winks at the stream and begins pouring.

 

Before the mug is half-full, Kent blinks open an eye and smiles softly at him. 

 

"Is that coffee?" 

 

Jack hands him the mug and watches him cradle it in his hands like it’s holding a small kitten--carefully and filled with excitement for the contents. Kent’s always looked his best in the mornings, at least to him. His hair looks ridiculous, he’s smiling on the verge of too much, and he looks all-around at ease. 

 

Thinking back, mornings with Kenny were what Jack missed most while he and Kent were...apart. Kent’s media face hasn’t slipped on to hide his emotions like in all those interviews Jack watched during sleepless nights at Samwell. They aren’t surrounded by people and external pressure to be civil (unless you count the skyrocketing numbers on Instagram). 

 

Without Kent in his life, Jack couldn’t stand mornings. If someone woke him up on accident or when he could still be sleeping, there would be hell to pay. He didn’t want to open his eyes to the sunrise, seeing the pillow next to him cold and unused. Jack found distractions in runs, practice, and studying, but that niggling image of Kenny’s bedhead still followed him. 

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate breakfast in bed, but why the fuck are we awake?” Kent says, nudging Jack’s knee with his foot. “If we ever had a reason to sleep in, it’s you winning your first fuckin’ Stanley last night.”

 

Jack shrugs and buries his smile in his own coffee. While Jack tries to gulp down his nerves, Kit hops up onto his pillow. Kent scratches under her jaw and coos. 

 

“Wanna spend as much time as I can with you,” he whispers. 

 

Kent stops petting Kit, who immediately walks toward the waffles only to be picked up and set on the floor by Kent. He gives Jack his full attention, leaning forward and brushes his thumb along his jawline. They hold eye contact in comfortable silence for a warm moment. 

 

“I do too, but that time can be spent snuggling under the covers, sleeping. And since when are you trying to be a morning person?” They laugh, thinking back to all the times Kent has dragged Jack out of bed by his ankles always resulting in them both on the floor surrounded by pillows and blankets. 

 

“This seemed important enough to skip sleeping in…” Jack trails off, fumbling to get a hand in the pocket of his sleep pants. 

 

Kent opens his mouth to ask what’s going on when Jack finally pulls out the ring. Jack’s shakey laugh is muffled from Kent’s huge gasp. Jack focuses on picking up Kent’s hand to hold instead of looking up at his expression. He’s sure Kent wants this, but a part of him is still full of worry and insecurity. 

 

“Kenny,” he finally looks up to see the tears pooling along Kent’s lashline and blinding smile, “I love you. I started loving you way back when shared the ice and were barely going through puberty and never really stopped. We’ve hit some bumps and huge issues, but no matter what, we made it back to this--to us.” 

 

Jack brushes the first fallen tear off Kent’s cheek and clears his throat to keep going. “I know this past year has been hard. From being so far apart to staying in the closet...All I wanted out of life beside you has been my own Cup. Now, all I need is you. Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes, you fucking asshole! I was gonna ask you tonight during the dinner with your parents!” 

 

Kent waits for Jack to slip the ring on his finger before moving to his nightstand. Sure enough, a little velvet box is sitting right beside the condoms. He plucks it out and settles back down on the bed, closer to Jack. 

 

“Come here,” he whispers. Jack complies, holding out his own left hand. The ring slides on without and trouble. “Does this mean we can go back to bed?” Kent says with a smirk. 

 

Jack gives him a quick kiss and nods over to his phone still broadcasting from his nightstand. “I don’t think Instagram needs to see that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and whatever else you got for me is always welcome. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
